If I Were You
by moviemaniac12
Summary: The Forger and the Point Man switch bodies overnight, and ever digging for trouble, Eames decides to make a bet with his counter, involving a certain young Architect...
1. Chapter 1

**This was just complete and utter nonsense that came into my head. I thought it would be funny, for Eames moments.**

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan beat me to it.**

It was just them in the warehouse. Arthur sat as far away from Eames as possible, trying to finish his work so he could go home. Eames was making this infuriating tapping sound on his desk and with ever tap, Arthur was getting closer and closer to punching him in the face.

"EAMES!" Eames looked up as innocent as a 5 year old.

"What?"

"Can you please stop tapping? It's hard to concentrate."

"Oh my lord, now I can't even tap my fingers without ruining your life."

"You are the worst person it has ever been my displeasure to work with."

"Oh come on darling. Surly there must be something you admire about me?"

"I admire that you live in a different country. Now shut up."

Eames smiled. Oh it was the most pleasurable thing to piss Arthur off. 5 minutes went by and Eames gave a loud (just so Arthur could hear it) sigh.

"You know, you are probably the most boring person I have ever met. If I was you I would have a little fun for a change." Arthur slammed his pen down on the table and glared at Eames.

"If I was you I would kill myself." he said. "No, actually come to think of it, I was you, I would walk off and leave ME alone." He stood up and walked out of the door, leaving Eames to lock up.

"If you were me, you would be the luckiest git on earth."

Arthur woke up, feeling odd and uncomfortable. His bed felt strangely untidy, and his room smelt of cigarettes and alcohol.

"What the hell?" he asked himself, grabbing his head. He walked up and wondered into the bathroom, feeling disorientated and tired. He looked into the mirror.

"Eames? What the hell are you doing in my room?" he asked. _Wait. _He moved his hand across his face. Eames did the same. He looked left to right. Eames did the same….

_THAT ASSHOLE!_

_He looked at himself in the mirror, slapping his face to wake up. Nothing happened, he stayed the same brown haired, hazel eyed forger that he hated. Was this a dream? He reached into his pocket, searching for his loaded die, instead he pulled out a poker chip. _

"_Damn it." he muttered to himself. He looked back up into the mirror and scowled into his appearance._

"_God I feel disgusting." He walked over to what appeared to be the closet, revealing casual shirts and non dressy jackets. Arthur sighed and grabbed the best looking thing he could find and walked towards the door. As soon as he was about to leave, someone moved between the bed sheets. Arthur froze. The person rolled over and revealed a stunning blonde. Completely naked. Arthur felt his face redden. _

"_Where are you going?" she asked. Arthur didn't know what to do. Should he run for it?_

"_Urr…"he stuttered. "I'm just going to work. See you later sweetheart." He walked out the door feeling impressed. Eames's accent had not changed. He had to admit, Eames had a fine taste in women._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing pleases me more than a bit of inception. But I do not own it.**

Eames woke up, in a white clean bed, with sunlight shining into his eyes.

"Bloody hell." he muttered to himself. He reached up and streched his arms out of his head. He walked over, feeling dizzy, and grabbed the jacket on the chair. He reached into the pocket.

"Where are my cigs?" he asked himself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a loaded die.

"What?" he said with confusion. He walked over and looked into the bathroom mirror. In front of him was the clean shaven, slicked haired point man. After observing the reflection compleatly, and making strange hand movments, he looked at him self and burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, I bet Arthur is loving this." he smiled to himself. He swung himself around, admiring his new physique. He walked over to the wardrobe. It seemed to be filled with 3 peice suits and ties of every colour. The bottom self was lined with italian shoes. Eames shrugged and grabbed the first thing he could find.

* * *

Eames walked into the warehouse. Ariadne was already there, discussing some architecture with Cobb. They both looked up and gave him a warm nodd.

"Good morning Arthur." Cobb said politly. Eames cleared his throught.

"Morning Cobb." Eames was happy, being the forger meant that he could imitate Arthur's accent perfectly. Suddenly the warehouse door swung open, revealing Arthur. Or Eames.

"You son of a bitch!" Arthur yelled, in an impeciable British accent. He walked over and grabbed Eames by the collar and shook him.

"What the hell did you do?" he hissed.

"Well..." Eames whispered, pulling him away from the others.

"It appears I am now you." he gave Arthur an evil smile. "...and I'm going to show you how to have a little fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. It really promotes me to write, and thank you to most of you for adding me to your author alert! New story ideas flow in everyday so some new stuff should be coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Inception. Except a poster in my room.**

Arthur glared at Eames, looking at **his** body. Nothing angered him more than to be in the body of the person he hated the most.

"Fix this." he growled. Eames gave a small laugh.

"Well I don't bloody know how do I?" Arthur shrugged with anger and pushed him away, making his way over to the others. He felt a tug on the back of his shoulder. Eames leant over.

"You can't tell anyone about this."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I want to show you how you should be living your life." Arthur glared at him.

"There's nothing wrong with how I live."

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, it just needs more...shazam." Arthur was taken aback. Shazam? Eames gave him a wink and walked off towards Cobb and Ariadne, sruffing up his hair and losening his tie. Arthur ran-walked to them. _God damn it Eames._

Eames walked over to Cobb slapping him on the back.

"Morning!" he said with a big grin. Cobb looked slightly confused, but shrugged it off.

"Morning." he said, returning to his work. Eames smiled and walked over to Ariadne, slapping her ass. Arthur's jaw dropped and a small squeak came out of his mouth. Ariadne leaped about a foot into the air and swung around.

"Eames-" she froze. _Oh god. She thinks it's me._ Eames gave her a smile.

"Morning Ariadne." he grinned. She blushed and looked away. Arthur was pissed already. He walked over to Arthur and brushed past him, whispering "Watch it.". Arthur walked over to Cobb and Ariadne, giving them a quiet "good morning." and walking away. As Ariadne sat down, Arthur pulled her seat out for her. Eames gave Arthur an angry look and dragged him away.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Being a gentlemen. You?"

"Don't play games with me. You're making me look like a bloody nerd."

"I'm not a nerd! You're just jealous because Ariadne prefers it when I act like a gentleman."

"Oh please, your bloody embarrising the girl."

"I am not! She would rather be with a gentleman than a ladies man." Eames got right in Arthur's face and smirked.

"Wanna bet?" he asked. Arthur felt uneasy. No. He could not show weakness in front of Eames.

"Sure! What are the rules?"

"First one to get Ariadne to kiss them is the winner."

"Kiss? Woah, woah...why not...hug?" Eames laughed.

"For got sakes, I'm not asking you to sleep with the girl! Are you in or not? " He held out his hand for Arthur to shake. Arthur sighed. It would be funny to see the look on Eames's face when he won.

"Deal." He accepted by shaking Eames's hand. Knowing that it was winning or nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of you say you are a bit confused. I know it is confusing and I'm sorry because it's hard to write like this when the characters are all muddled up, but yes. When I say Eames does something, everyone in the story just sees Arthur's body. Vise versa. **

**Disclaimer: Christopher Nolan owns Inception.**

Arthur sat at his desk frowning. He felt uncomfortable and unkept in Eames's body. He had to win this bet. Just to get back at him. He walked out of the warehouse, and returned 15 minutes later with a bouqet of roses. Ariadne's favourite flower. He walked over to her desk and saw her working. He gave a small cough. She turned around.

"Hi Eames."

"Um, hi...listen Ariadne...". He pulled out the flowers from behind his back. She gave him the smallest gasp and looked up at him.

"These are for you...". He handed her the flowers. She walked forward and grabbed them with both hands, as they were practically bigger than her.

"Thank you Eames."she smiled. "What are they for?" Arthur sighed. He didn't like people calling him Eames. Expecially Ariadne.

"I just...I think you're really talented, and you risk a lot working with us. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you." He wasn't talking out of Eames when he said this. He was talking from Arthur. Arthur's words. He really meant it. Ariadne went slightly pink. Arthur walked a bit closer to her.

"Ariadne...would you like to-"

"Ariadne!"

Arthur was cut off by Eames walking into the room. Arthur growled. Arthur's body was being held captive by the one person he detested. Ariadne backed away from Arthur. Eames walked in and placed his hand over hers.

"Ariadne, would you do the pleasure of allowing me to take you out for a coffee?" Ariadne looked at Eames. Arthur wished that she could see through Eames's body.

"Sure." She placed the flowers on her desk and walked out with Eames. Arthur almost felt...jealous. That was his body, but she wasn't with him. He sighed and sat down at his desk. He continued to work until they came back. Ariadne walked through the door with a pink face, and she looked kind of...angry. Arthur shot a look at Eames, who was smiling intently. He stood up and walked over to him and poked Eames's chest.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing darling, I simply tried to get ahead in the bet." Arthur was angry. Eames was pulling moves on Ariadne.

"You jerk, she thinks it's me." Eames laughed.

"Well she was rather enjoying it until I tried to cop-a-feel." Arthur gabbed Eames's shirt.

"You will never try to cop-a-feel again. Understand?" he hissed. Eames just pushed him off and walked away.

"I'll stop copping a feel from Ariadne...when you stop using money from my wallet to buy expensive flower arrangments." he turned and gave Arthur a creepy smile, and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would just like to say- at this point in time, no, Arthur and Ariadne are NOT together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception. Christopher Nolan has that good fortune.**

Ariadne sat at her desk, fiddling with a pencil. Why were Eames and Arthur acting so strange all of a sudden. Arthur was acting wild and flirty, while Eames was quiet and subdued. It was like they had swapped places.

"Ariadne?" She turned around and saw Eames standing in the doorway. He looked different, more put-together, smarter. He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something after work?" She looked confused. Was Eames asking her out?

"What...like a date?" Eames suddenly went shy. His head went down down, and his feet inched together.

"Yeah...I mean...if you want?" he asked, hopeful. Ariadne didn't know what to say. Eames? She never gave the impression that she liked him. She didn't. She was aiming more towards Arthur.

"Wow. Eames. I don't know what to say, I mean...I didn't even know you...liked me?" Eames cleared his throat.

"Well yeah. For sometime now." Ariadne blushed. This must have been the reason behind the flowers. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Eames, I like you...just not in that way. I mean...I thought it was pretty clear that I liked someone else..." she said. She felt slightly embarrised. He looked up at her, with an expression that she could not quite describe.

"Who?" he asked. His voice quiet.

She cleared her throat. Why would she tell Eames? She opened her mouth to take back what she just said, but something in his eyes made her blurt it out.

"Arthur." she said, instantly regretting it. Her hand flew to her mouth, and Eames laughed. Why was he laughing? She suddenly felt angry.

"What's so funny?" she asked, annoyed. Eames just looked at her.

"Nothing." he said smiling. He started to make his way out of the room, but was stopped when Ariadne grabbed his sleeve. She had a pleading look on her face.

"Don't say anything." she begged. He shook his head.

"Don't worry." he said smiling. With that, he left the room. Ariadne was left feeling stupid and embarrised.

* * *

Eames looked up to see Arthur walking in to the room. He was laughing as if he had heard the funniest joke in the world.

"What?" he asked.

"It's over Eames." Arthur said, smiling. Eames lifted his legs from the table and gave him an amused smirk.

"Why? Did you kiss her?" he asked. Arthur shook his head.

"She just said she liked me." Eames gave him a confused look.

"So she didn't kiss you?"

"No, but surely I've won?"

"Why the bloody hell would you win?" Arthur looked at him with a slightly angry face.

"You can't be serious?" he asked. "She just said she liked me. Thats worth way more than a kiss." Eames just laughed.

". Sorry but the bets not over, until one of us get's a kiss." Arthur sighed and threw his hands into the air. He walked out of the room in frustration. Eames was left alone, laughing to himself. He stood up and straightened Arthur's tie.

"Time to win this bet." he muttered to himself, slyly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would just like to say- thanks so much for the reviews. It really incourages me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception. Christopher Nolan has that good fortune.**

Eames watched Arthur at his desk.

_I am one sexy looking bloke._ He thought to himself. He knew he was going to win. No doubt about it. He yawned and walked over to Ariadne's desk and sat on it suductivly. Ariadne looked up and looked at him confused.

"Hey babe." he said in Arthur's voice.

"Um...hey?" she replied.

"So...wanna do something tonight?" he asked, winking. She looked up at him and gave him a frustrated look.

"Not really." Eames was confused. If it was any other girl, he would have won by now.

"Why?" he asked. Ariadne sighed and put down her pencil.

"Because, Arthur, you've been acting different recently."

"In what way?"

"Well you're not as nice, you've been trying to feel me up and you won't leave me alone."

Eames sighed in frustration. All he wanted was one kiss. Was that so hard to get?

He sighed and leaned over. He grabbed Ariadne's arm and pulled her closer. His face was met by her hand. He fell back and rubbed his cheek.

"OW!" he yelled. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ariadne's cheeks were red in anger.

"That's for making a move on me! What's happened to you Arthur?"

* * *

Arthur was at his desk, feeling uncomfortable in Eame's body.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

His head snapped up and leaned over so he could see into Ariadne's office.

"That's for making a move on me! What's happened to you Arthur?" Son of a bitch. He jumped up out of his seat and half walked- half ran into her office. He was met by Eames, who stormed out of her office in anger. Arthur looked into her office to see Ariadne angry and clutching her arm. Arthur walked in and looked at her.

"Now's not the time Eames. " Arthur started to hurt whenever she called him that.

"Are you alright?" he asked, reaching for her hand. She just pulled it away.

"No. Arthur's a jerk." Arthur could feel his heart sink. Ariadne was close to hating him, and it wasn't even himself. Arthur sighed.

"Ariadne. I'm...Arthur."

Ariadne looked up at him. Her face was a mixture of confusion and anger.

"I know it's stupid, but...I'm not Eames. It's me Arthur. Eames is me. God, it doesn't make any sense saying it aloud, but it's me. We somehow...switched. I'm Eames and Eames is me. I promise you, it's not me pulling the moves on you. It's him. " He looked at Ariadne. She was...laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, slightly angry. Ariadne couldn't contain herself.

"Because...Eames is the one person you hate the most!" she laughed. "Of all the people to switch bodies with!"

"You mean...you believe me?" he asked.

"Of course I do! Of course Eames would be the one pulling the moves! Of course you would be a gentleman and buy me flowers!" she smiled. Suddenly her smile was wiped off her face. Her cheeks turned pink, and Arthur knew she was thinking about what she said to him the other day. Arthur smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his loaded die. He reached his hand out to show her that it definatly was him. Her cheeks went pinker.

"Ariadne, Eames placed a bet with me." he said, feeling a little embarassed.

"What type of bet?" she asked. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Who ever could kiss you first in the other's body won." he said. Ariadne smiled. "I'm not gonna ask you to kiss me." he continued. "I want to wait until I'm back in my body. I want it to be me to kiss you. Screw the bet." he smiled.

"When will that be?" Ariadne asked. Arthur shuffled Eames's feet.

"I'm not entirely sure." he said. "We'll just have to wait and see."


	7. Chapter 7

**I _would_ just like to say- thank you guys for the reviews. I love that everyone is getting as in to the story as I am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception. Christopher Nolan has that good fortune.**

Ariadne's head was leaning on her wrist. She couldn't believe that she openly admitted to Eames (or as she now knew was Arthur), that she liked him. How stupid did she sound?

_Of course he doesn't like me. _She thought. _We're 2 compleatly different people. He's sophisticated, smart, well known. I'm just average, he could like any other girl._

She sighed and let her head fall to her hands.

"Ariadne?"

She swung around in her chair and looked at the doorway. It was Arthur. She was about to open her mouth, but then she remembered. It was Eames. He looked her her and smirked. She never felt uncomfortable around Eames, but now he was in Arthur's body. She looked over to the real Arthur in the other room. He was focused on his work, not facing them.

"You alright darling?" he asked. Did he know that she knew?

"Yes. You?" she asked politely. He nodded.

"I got my research done." he added. Ariadne realised that he wasn't aware that he knew. An evil smile flashed across her face and she had an idea. She stood up and made her way across the room, shutting the door to avoid sight with the real Arthur.

She slid over to Eames, who looked slightly happy. He straightened Arthur's tie and stood straight. Ariadne walked closer. She slid her hand up his arm, and grabbed his tie with the other hand. She leaned in closer to his face, when she realised that he was breathing heavily. She leaned her head in closer, until their lips were a centimetre apart. She could see Eames smiling under his breath, believing he had won.

"Arthur, I'm sorry about the other day..." she whispered seductively. She leaned in closer, and felt Eames reach around her waist.

"It's alright." he smirked. She reached her leg and wrapped it around his. Eames leaned in and was just about it kiss her, when Ariadne brought her knee up to Eames's crouch. He cried out in pain and collapsed onto the floor.

"Eames, you asshole!" she said with a smile.

"What the hell? You could have just told me you knew instead of destroying my precious goods! " he cried. At that moment, Arthur appeared at the door. He took one look at Eames on the floor and laughed. Eames stood up and grabbed onto the table for support. He let a smile spread across his face.

"Acually..." he smiled "...it's not MY goods I need to be worried about."

Arthur wiped the smile off his face, realising that even though Ariadne kicked Eames in the balls...it was his body.

Ariadne realised this too, and felt her face go red. Eames turned to Arthur, angry.

"Serves you right for telling her." he said.

"I'm glad I did. Now we can drop the stupid bet." Arthur said, smoothing out Eames's shirt.

"Well we can drop the bet all you want, but it doesn't solve our little problem."

Silence filled the room. It was akward for a moment, until they heard Yusuf's voice call out.

"Ariadne?" he yelled. "Can you come and teach me the dream?" Ariadne looked at both of the men, and walked out. Arthur sighed and collapsed into a chair, followed by Eames.

"What are we going to do Eames?" Arthur asked. Eames shrugged.

"I'm not sure." he said "I think we have to just wait and see." Arthur sighed again, this time with more desperation.

"Eames?" Eames looked up at Arthur.

"If it's any consolation...that blonde?" Eames smiled. Arthur laughed. "Good going." he added with a smirk. "You have good taste in women."

Eames leaned back in the chair and laughed. "Thanks. If it's any consolation, you have...good taste in fine clothing." Arthur laughed akwardly.

"Thanks?" he smiled. There was a moment of silence until Eames stood up, pushing the chair back.

"Well, I'm off. See you tomorrow." he added, with a small wave.

Arthur said nothing, but waved back. Eames always got on his nerves, but he was a good person. Arthur looked around, checking that he hadn't said it aloud. He smiled to himself and walked to his desk.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nearing the end now. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inception. Christopher Nolan has that good fortune.**

"Holy shit." Arthur mumbled to himself. His back was sore from sleeping, and his head hurt. He rolled out of bed, disorentated and in pain. He groaned as he made his way to the bathroom. He walked in and leaned against the cold, marble wall. It felt nice and refreshing. He looked around the bathroom and sighed. He had always hated his shower curtains but he never got round to buying new ones. They were plain and boring, a dull grey colour...

Wait.

Arthur's head shot up. This was _his_ bathroom. He ran out of the door, practically falling over. He looked around the bedroom. Cream curtains and modern paintings hung from the wall. This was_ his _apartment.

"What the hell?..." he said to himself. He ran over to the mirror and stared into it. There he was, in his body. His hair was discheviled from sleep and his brown eyes were tired. Arthur smiled to himself.

"Finally!" he cried out.

* * *

Eames woke up in a dark, quiet room. He moaned and sat up. "Fucking hell." he groaned. He got up and wondered around the dark room, trying to avoid various obsticals and objects. He wondered to the bathroom and turned the light on.

"I need a bloody cigarette." he said to himself. He stood over the sink, trying to get his eyes to focus. He looked into the mirror and backed away. He leaned in again and started to touch the reflection.

"Jesus christ." he laughed. "Hello you sexy bugger." he said to his reflection. He walked back into the bedroom and grabbed his totem in his jacket. He stood there and laughed to himself, thinking of how happy Arthur was right now.

* * *

Ariadne sat in the warehouse, sketching various buildings and designs.

It was quiet and she was the first person there that morning. She sighed to herself and took in the peace. It was broken quickly by the sound of the door slamming open. She stood up from her chair and peered around the corner. Her heart pounded slightly at the thought of an intruder, but she took a sigh of relief when she saw Arthur run in.

"Hi Eames." she said. She got no response. Arthur ran to her and grabbed her by the arms. He pressed his lips against hers and held her there. Ariadne struggled at first, thinking it was Eames. She stopped when she thought about how familiar the kiss seemed. Just like the kiss she and Arthur shared in the second layer of Inception. She then realised that it must have been Arthur. She sank into the kiss, allowing it to deepen. When they seperated, Arthur smiled at her and laughed.

"Thank god. I was starting to get used to being Eames." he said in mock discust. Ariadne laughed.

"Where is Eames?" she asked. Just as she finished the sentence, the door swung open and there was Eames. He had a funny smile on his face.

"That god. I was starting to get used to being you." he said, gesturing to Arthur. Arthur turned around to him.

"I won." he smirked.

* * *

**I'm not sure about this ending, but it got to a point where I just couldn't take the story any furthur. Thanks for all the reviews that kept me up at night writing this story!**

**Be sure to check out some of my other stuff!**


End file.
